Recently, a portable terminal may communicate with a device by connecting to a Wi-Fi direct. However, when the portable terminal connects to a new device while connecting to an existing device, the portable terminal may disconnect to the existing device and connect to the new device. In order to communicate with various devices, the portable terminal should disconnect to the existing device, and may communicate by connecting to the new device. Thus, there is an inconvenience to manipulate a connection operation several times in order to connect to the new device by using the Wi-Fi direct.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.